marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kang the Conqueror
* Rama-Tut, who became Kang, but later in life became nostalgic and became the semi-benevolent Rama-Tut again. * Rama-Tut, who was to become Kang, but after being Rama-Tut became Scarlet Centurion (who fought the Squadron Supreme), and later abandoned it to become Kang. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later became Immortus. * Nathaniel Richards, who was to become Rama-Tut, but his life diverged when he was approached by a time-travelling Kang, and became a hero under the name of Iron Lad. * Nathaniel Richards, who, after some time passed as Iron Lad, reinvented himself as a villain under the name of Kid Immortus. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later become Kang again, diverging into Mister Gryphon due to a glitch in the Timestream. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later became Kang and didn't change to another identity. There were many of these, but Immortus cleaned up his own timeline by manipulating the Kangs into killing each other off and then absorbed the memories of all into a single Kang. | Alternate1 = 267; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-267).jpg | Alternate2 = 982; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-982) American Dream Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate3 = Kid Kang; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate4 = 5631; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate5 = 7901; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-7901) Giant-Size Marvel Adventures Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate6 = Kong the Conqueror; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate7 = 8386; Incredible Hulk Vol 1 286 page 14 Kang the Conqueror (Earth-8386).jpg | Alternate8 = 8657; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-8657).jpg | Alternate9 = 8910; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate10 = Kranky, Master of Time; Kranky (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate11 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate12 = 9511; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-9511).jpg | Alternate13 = Nathaniel Richards (Rama-Tut) (Earth-9997); Nathaniel Richards (Earth-9997) Universe X Vol 1 9.jpg | Alternate14 = 10511 | Alternate15 = 11051; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-11051) 01.1.jpg | Alternate16 = 11418; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-11418).jpg | Alternate17 = 13584; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-13584) 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 20051; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate19 = 50358; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-50358).jpg | Alternate20 = 57780; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate21 = 86501; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-86501).jpg | Alternate22 = 90266; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate23 = 770724; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate24 = 807128; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-807128) from Old Man Logan Vol 2 17 001.png | Alternate25 = Kang the Conqueror (Earth-Mesozoic24) | Alternate26 = Lord Kang; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-TRN201) from Avengers Vol 1 296 0001.jpg | Alternate27 = Kaseo; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-TRN202) from Avengers The Terminatrix Objective Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate28 = Raulex; Kang the Conqueror (Raulex).jpg | Alternate29 = Swaach; Kang the Conqueror (Swaach).jpg | Alternate30 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN280); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate31 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN281); Kang the Conqueror (Earth-TRN281) from Avengers Vol 1 269.jpg | Alternate32 = Cobra; Crosstimekangs6.jpg | Alternate33 = Kong; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate34 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN417); Earth-TRN417 Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate35 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN422); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN422) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 3.jpg | Movies1 = 555326; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-555326).jpg | Television1 = 8096; Kang (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 12041; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 12 001.png | Television3 = 600026; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-600026).png | Television4 = 730784; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-730784).png | Television5 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 12131; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-12131) Marvel Avengers Alliance.jpg | Video Games2 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN517); Marvel Contest of Champions Act 1 Chapter 1.jpg | Video Games3 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN562); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.png | Teams1 = Council of Cross-Time Kangs; Council of Cross-Time Kangs.jpg | Teams2 = Council of Kangs; Council of Kangs from Avengers Vol 1 267.jpg | Others1 = Immortus; Immortus poses as Kang again in Avengers Vol 4 1.jpg | Others2 = Nathaniel Richards; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 1 63 0001.jpg | Others3 = Ravonna Renslayer; Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-6311) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 11 0001.png | Others4 = Ahura Boltagon; Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Keng | Others6 = K-A N.G.; Kappa-Alpha Vector Gate (Earth-TRN547) 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Others7 = Marcus Kang; | Others8 = Kang (Atlantean); Kang (Earth-6706).jpg | Others9 = Sue Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-13074) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 25 001.jpg | Others10 = Star-Kang; Peter Quill (Star-Kang) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Related1 = Kang, the Time Conquerer; Kang the Time COnquerer (Earth-9602) from Spider-Boy Team-Up 1 0001.jpg | Related2 = Kangaroo the Conqueror; Kangaroo the Conqueror (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Related3 = Zorr the Conqueror; Zorr (Luphomoid) (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related4 = Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn); Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).png }} pt-br:Kang, o Conquistador